The Revival Series Part 1: Welcome Home
by BugExterminator
Summary: Ever wonder how it would be if Sg-1 found Jesus, got saved, took the message of the gospel to other worlds, well here it is ,the first part in this spiritual Series....hope you enjoy please r
1. one

WELCOME HOME  
AUTHOR: BUGEXTERMINATOR  
RATING:G  
SPIRITUAL/GENERAL  
DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN EM BUT IF I DID BE LIKE THE MOST POPULAR PERSON ON EARTH. I DONT OWN THE SONG WELCOME HOME   
EITHER.

"John 3:16,  
FOR GOD SO LOVED THE WORLD THAT HE GAVE HIS ONE AND ONLY SON THAT WHO SO EVER BELIEVETH IN HIM SHALL NOT PARISH BUT  
HAVE EVERLASTING LIFE." Tim Sanders read aloud from his leather covered Bible. When he had finished he left his Bible opened , but looked  
up at his friends. "I picked this passage because it hold so much truth, and ussually we look tend to look over it because we know it; but we   
shouldn't. We've all found this eternal everlasting life. However, the truth is that there are milllions and millions of people who havn't.

Teal'c pulled into the drive way of a house that belonged to a family which had come so close to him over the past several weeks.  
They had made a great impact on his life, he couldn't even begin to understand howmuch.  
The fact was that besides SG-1 and General Hammond they were his only family on Earth. He stopped the engine and got out;   
silently he made his way to the front door; knocking twice before anyone answered.  
" Murray!" Mrs. Sanders exclaimed a smile on her face. She always smiled, he noted mentally. "Come in please!" She opened the   
door so that he could enter, when he accomplished this she shut it again.  
"Was Tim expecting you?" She asked him kindly.  
"Indeed, he was." Teal'c responded simply.  
"I'll let him know you're here." She went to make as if she was going up stairs then paused in mid step; and turned around. "Just make  
yourself at home." She said quickly then made a seconed attempt to go up the small fleet of stairs.  
Silently while he waited Teal'c examined the pictures on the wall. Some were of a family of four, two sons, and a mother and father.  
As pictures varied he noted that the number in family size decreased. Mother and Son.  
He heard someone comming down from upstairs and turned around to face that direction.  
"You can go up if you want. They're just finishing up devotions." She informed him. He bowed, then headed for the steps. "It's the last   
door on the right." She added.   
When he reached the top of the stairs he could here Tim talking since he guessed the walls were thin in the house.  
He was able to make out what he was saying and seemed suddenly drawn to the conversation at hand.  
"As we live our lives we need to show self evidance of the truth we know, and the Father we love. Jesus died for us,  
and not just for us for everyone. So many times we think of only ourselves and how God might help us. That's not how it  
should be folks.Like how our guest speaker said last Sunday, the kingdom of God is about giving not getting. We need to   
give them what we've found, not keep it to our selves." He finished.  
"Live out Loud, as the song puts it." Caroline added quickly.  
"Yes. How about we close in prayer." Tim offered. They bowed their heads.   
Teal'c listened intently to the closing segment of these choice words.  
"Dear Jesus, as each one of us goes about our day let us be an example and a witness of your love. Your never ending   
compassion and mercy. Lord, let us not forget about the ones who are lost, let us look beyond ourselves. Let us come to   
you for help, for comfort. Please, I ask you, that you would place in our hearts the same burden that you hold for the  
lost everyday. Don't let us forget what you've done for us, how you're working in us, and around us. Help us not to for-  
get your blessings that you've given to us, and the joy and peace you've placed in our hearts. Thank you for every   
thing you've done. We love you. In Jesus name we pray. Amen." He concluded his prayer humbly.  
"Amen." The others echoed.  
There was a knock at the door. "Come in."  
The door opened and Teal'c stepped into the now empty space.  
"Murray, Hey man!" Tim greeted joyously, happy to see his friend.  
"Hello."   
"You shoulda came a little early you could have been able to sit in on our studies."  
"I heard the end." He informed.  
"Cool. Oh, these are my friends, Jeb, Login, Caroline, Derrik, and Cassandra." He said introducing each one.  
"Greetings."  
"Hey." They replied to his abrupt comment.  
"Guys, Murray is my big brother from that big brother progam I told you my mom had me in." He explained.  
"So Murray, you want to hear our song? We were just about to practice it." Jeb asked the new friend curiously.  
Teal'c looked to Tim for an explination.  
"It isn't our song but we're going to preform it." He explained to the slightly confused look on Teal'cs expression.  
The others emerged from their seats and exited the room, making their way down to the basement. This was just beyond the kitchen.  
"If it is what you wish then I will accept." Teal'c responded casually.

A Quick note from the Author:

Thank you for reading this chapter, yes, it is to be continued, and thankyou for your patients with my previous works, i know its taking me a while to upgrade them but i write as ideas come to me. I try not to loose the ones i think are good. I hope you enjoyed this go ahead and let me know. I also hope and pray that you are seriously contemplating the facts and truths that i have stored in the barriers of this fan fiction. There is more to come of them as well. I myself do not know where my life would be with out my JESUS, he saved me thats a fact!!!!!and if your willing he'll live inside you as well....well untill the next chapter thank you.


	2. two

Disclaimer: I dont own the words to welcome home( the song) its sung by shaun groves.

CH2  
  
Teal'c and Tim followed closely behind the others.  
"So you heard the end?"  
"Indeed."  
"What'd you think, think you'd consider comming sometime?" He paused as the ventured down the flight of steps, then added.  
"You'd be the oldest person there, but you're welcome to join us."  
"I do not understand."  
"Understand what?I asked if you can come to..."  
"No I do not understand about who God is."  
"You read the Bible?" He asked curiously.  
"Yes I've read it."  
"What is it you don't understand?" By this time they were trailing through the large kitchen space.  
"How is it that you can presume to know someone so well, and think that they love you so much when he is not visable to  
us." Teal'c asked.  
"Well, you have to have faith. Believe in your hear. Know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he is God. He died for you."  
Teal'c looked at him with the raise of one eye brow, only this time it seemed to be a look of inwardly frustration, not of inquirement.  
"That is what it said in the Bible. It said that he sacraficed His life for us, he forgives us, and He loves us." The others had  
already began to get their positions situated with their instraments as Teal'c and Tim entered the basement level.  
"He does and He did. He died on the cross and was crucified for you, me, for all of us. His love is unconditional, never ending."  
Tim walked over to his guitar and picked it up, placing the strap around his shoulder; then he continued. "He's still alive today.  
He's waiting buddy." He added.  
"Waiting?"  
"For everyone to accept him. To make him their Lord. He's waiting for the lost to find Him."  
"But why?"  
"Because of one simple word, LOVE, he loves all of us."  
As the music began, Teal'cs thoughts trailed off, he had become unaware of the conversation that had been at hand or still was.How could love someone love him so much to be willing to give up their life? To accept him the way he was, to come....is that all he had to do? Just come? Could there really be someone who'd forgive him for all his past mistakes? He still couldn't forgive himself, the word of the song they caught his attention.

Tim:  
Take me, make me   
All You want me to be   
That's all I'm asking, all I'm asking.......

Tim   
Welcome to this heart of mine  
I've buried under prideful vines  
Grown to hide the mess I've made   
Inside of me Come decorate Lord  
Jeb:  
Open up the creaking door  
And walk upon the dusty floor  
Scrape away the guilty stains  
Until no sin or shame remain  
Spread Your love upon the walls  
And occupy the empty halls  
Until the man I am has faded  
No more doors are barricaded

Tim and Jeb:  
Come inside this heart of mine  
It's not my own  
Make it home  
Come and take this heart and make it  
All Your own  
Welcome home

Tim:  
Take a seat, pull up a chair  
Forgive me for the disrepair  
Jeb:  
And the souvenirs from floor to ceiling  
Gathered on my search for meaning  
Every closet's filled with clutter  
Tim:  
Messes yet to be discovered  
I'm overwhelmed, I understand  
I can't make this place all that You can

repeat chorus  
Tim:  
I took the space that You placed in me  
Redecorated in shades of greed  
And I made sure every door stayed locked  
Every window blocked, and still You knocked

repeat chorus  
Tim:  
Take me, make me  
All You want me to be  
That's all I'm asking, all I'm asking...................

(To be continued.)


	3. three

CH3

Teal'c felt his heart skip a beat, it had to be true, it must be. Oh how he longed to find out more. To know more. To find this love that existed and never ended. Never faded. It had been his personal experiance to never jump into something he didn't know that much about, but this seemed different. The longing went through out his entire body,  
"Okay I think this will be good for today." Tim commented, They had never had a practice so short, but it seemed appropriate for this time.  
"What is that song called?" Teal'c asked forwardly.  
"Welcome home."  
"Do you think I might be able to get a copy of the orginial?" He asked enthusiasticly.  
"I think I can work that out." Tim answered.  
"So you liked it?" Caroline asked him,  
"Indeed. Is it true?"  
"True? Yes...." Tim answered. He paused. "Murray, Would you like to come to church with me and my mom Sunday?" He asked the tall Jaffa who was still standing in an upright position.  
"Church?"  
"You've never heard of church?" Login asked almost mockingly.  
Tim gave his friend a scolding look, and Login immediatly shut up.  
"It's a place where people go to hear the word of God. A preacher will preach a message, It's kind of like a school, you go to learn things  
only not like numbers and words, but about God." He explained intently.  
Teal'c thought for a moment, a chance to learn more about this love, maybe he could influence, or even ask General Hammond for some time off.  
"If I can get away from my work, then yes your offer is greatly appriciated Timothy." Teal'c answered to the request.

Tim smiled then answered. "Good, Um, Sunday school starts at 9:00am, The normal church service starts 10:00am." Tim informed.  
"Which will you be atteneding?" Teal'c inquired.  
"We ussually attend both." Came the response.The door to the basement opened(the door was at the top of the steps) they turned their attention to this present action.  
"Tim, lunch, Your friends can stay if they wish." Mrs. Sanders called down.  
Tim moved to the bottem of the stairs. "Allright mom we'll be right up." He called up.  
"Good," She went back into the kitchen continuing to do her routined house work.  
Tim returned to the six other people who were in the basement with him.  
"You guys want to stay for lunch?" He asked his friends first.  
"Sure," Came several responses.  
He turned to Teal'c.  
"If it is not to much of an imposition." He replied.  
"Its not mom'd be happy to have you."   
"Then I accept."

They all went up stairs to the kitchen where several plates had been set out.   
"Your moms tacos are the best." Derrik complimented.  
"Thank you Derrik." Mrs. Sanders said over hearing the comment, as she had just been walking back into the kitchen.  
"You're welcome."  
"Hey, Mom is it okay if Murray comes to church with us on Sunday?" Tim asked his mother as he got in line to get his Taco.  
She smiled, "Yes that'd be great. Do you need a ride?"  
"I would be greatful." Teal'c replied.  
"How bout you come hear at 8:30..." She offered in return.  
"As you wish."

"What you're going to church?" Jack asked, obviously surprised by his friends request.  
"Yes O'Neill church. I am going to learn about God." He responded to the question.  
"You know it's all a hoxe right. There is no real God..." He paused cut off by the look of warning in General Hammond's eyes.  
General Hammond then turned his attention back to Teal'c.  
"Yes son, if that is what you wish you may go on Sunday. IF I didn't have to stay here and command this base, I might have even considered  
comming along with you." He admitted honestly. " I havn't been to church in ages."  
"Thank you General Hammond."  
"You're welcome. Now you're all dismissed." He said abruptly, and with that leaving the debriefing room.  
Teal'c and the rest of SG-1 left the debriefing room as well.  
"T, wait up!" Jack called to his friend, as he and Major Carter, and Daniel hurried to catch up with him.  
"You can't really be serious about going to Church can you?" He asked, the four of them were now walking side by side.  
"Yes I am O'Niell. I don't think I've been so serious about anything in my entire life. " He confessed to his friend. "Perhaps you  
should join me on Sunday." He offered lastly.  
"Uh, no I dont think so buddy you're on your own this time." Jack retorted.  
"Why is it you have such a strong hate against God?" Teal'c asked sensing his friends unneasyness. Daniel and Sam remained silent,contemplating over the conversation at hand.  
"It's not like he ever did anything for me, besides I can't see him. I don't trust what I cannot see." Jack said explaining his attitude.  
"You trust love dont you?" Teal'c asked.   
"Yeah."  
"You can't see love. You just know it's there. You can feel it. Live it." Teal'c offered.  
"That's different." Jack argued. " Guys help me out." He looked to Daniel and Sam.  
"He has a point Jack." Daniel said in agreement with Teal'c. Jack rolled his eyes.  
"God is love. God loves us. He died for us." Teal'c said offering the little bit of information he knew.  
"Why would he love me?"  
"Because you're are his workmanship. You're his creation. His child. He is our father and we're his children. He hates our sin, but   
loves us." He added. "He wants us to know him, to accept him." He finshed.  
"You don't really believe that do you?" Jack asked scauffingly.  
"Indeed I do."  
"It's not impossable Sir," Sam comment adding her two sence. "The theoretical possability that God could exist has not been disproven.People just don't like to admit the fact that there could possably be someone greater than they are. Somone who holds all the answers in   
the palm of his hands." She explained.  
"Oh for cryin out loud." Jack said annoyed. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. "   
"The offer still stands O'Neill."  
"NO! And yes that's my final answer." He huffed, leaving the rest of his team in silence.

To be continued............. 


	4. four

Ch 4

Teal'c had long anticipated Sunday morning, and now that it had finally arrived he could hardly wait to discover how much more that he

would possibly be able to learn. He found himself driving now to the Sanders house; the time on his dash board clock reading, 8:25am.

Silently he flipped through several stations on his radio trying to find a pleasent and becomming station to listen to. He came across 107.1 which was one of the christian stations Tim had mentioned to him. They were playing a song called JUST AS I AM, he listened to it as he continued his journey down the silent road.

Just as I am, without one plea

But that Thy blood was shed for me,

And that Thou biddest me come to Thee,

O Lamb of God, I come, I come!

Just as I am, and waiting not

To rid my soul of one dark blot,

To Thee, whose blood can cleanse each spot,

O Lamb of God, I come, I come!

Just as I am, though tossed about

With many a conflict, many a doubt,

Fightings and fears within, without,

O Lamb of God, I come, I come!

Just as I am, Thou wilt receive,

Wilt welcome, pardon, cleanse, relieve;

Because Thy promise I believe,

O Lamb of God, I come, I come!

Just as I am, Thy love unknown

Hath broken every barrier down;

Now to be Thine, yea, Thine alone,

O Lamb of God, I come, I come!

He began humming the tone, the words held so dear to his heart, although he was unsure of all that could possably change his life in such a short time. Could everything he'd done in his past really be wiped clean? By more blood no less....cleansing blood, Christ's blood that was shed for him. The words excited him..... but nobody knew how deadly his past had been, only him, nobody could understand the pain he'd inflicted upon others, by his choice....could all this really be forgiven????? He had to find out the truth, had to find out for sure. He pulled into the drive way to find Tim waiting on the front pourch for him. He was dressed in a black suit, completed with dress shoes, and a white shirt underneith the outside vest like coat. Teal'c had also dressed up for the occasion, although he had gone out only yesturday to find something suitable. Teal'c silently and quickly turned off the engine to his car, then exited as he made sure it was locked.

"Mom," Tim called into the house. " Mom, he's here." Mrs. Sanders walked out onto the pourch shutting the front door behind her. She was wearing a flowered dress which went down to her ankles, her shoes black, and her light brown hair had been combed and curled so that it hung loosly around her shoulders and along her neck line. She wore a locket around her neck. When she saw Teal'c had arrived at the front porch she smiled at him.

"Hello Murray." She greeted kindly and pleasently.

"Ma'am. "

"You look very nice."She commented noticing his new suit.

"Thank you." Mrs. Sanders handed her son a medium sized package that had been neatly and carefully wrapped. He took it and handed it to Teal'c as they began walking towards her car. Teal'c gave his friend a questioningly look as he took the gift. "Open it." Was what Tim simply responded with. Teal'c did as he had been told, being carefully to rip off the paper so that it didn't rip to much, Mrs. Sanders smiled, and laughed silently when she noticed this. "It's a Bible." Tim explained stating the obvious as Teal'c turned the leather bound covered book right side up in his hand. "Indeed." He said enthusiaticly, and obviously appriciative of the present. It was black, and as mentioned previously, leather bound, his name had even been engraved on the front cover in small gold letters. (Well the name they knew him by.) By this time they had reached the small five person car, and Mrs.Sanders had already began unlocking the drivers side door.

"Thank You."

"Hey man no prob." Tim offered, as he opened the back door. "I wasn't sure if you had one and thought you might need one, and want one."

He got in the car and slid to the other side of the back seat, Teal'c followed his action of getting inside, however stayed on that seat, and shut the door. "I do not presently own one." He admitted. He had however, but it had gotten destroyed on their previous mission, he was very greatfull for the one he now held in his hand.

Mrs. Sanders started the car and carefully pulled out of the stone covered drive way, then began their fifteen minute road trip to the church they had been attending for twelve to fifteen years, they had learned in only a short time to be able to call it home, and hoped that soon Teal'c (or Murray) would do the same.

A/N: So should I continue, I will even if yah dont want. I want to thank Jesus for giving me the ability and courage to write this story, he is my Savior and always will be.......NOT ASHAMED!


	5. five

Ch5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sg-1 characters or the bible verses.....duh

Teal'c noted that the building they were about to enter was very large and constructed out of red brick. It was maybe about two stories perhaps three high, and it had since been revised from its original structure. A sign on the building read: THE DOOR FELLOWSHIP.  
  
"It used to be a theater you know." Tim explained as they walked from the parking lot onto the sidewalk which led from the door.  
  
"I did not."  
  
"The Rialto. The church is a testimony in itself. Pastors and friends and family worked their butts off to get it to where it is today, and with God's help it's become a succself house of God, with faithfull leadership and church members." He explained the church's current situation further.  
  
"I see. With faithfullness comes succsess?"  
  
"Seems that way. Dunno if that is completly true or not, but in most circumstances yes it does."  
  
"Hello, Good morning Mrs. Sanders." One of the greeters greeted Mrs. Sanders with a hug as they entered the lobby of the building.  
  
"Good Morning." The other greeted.   
  
"Good Morning." Mrs. Sanders returned to both of them kindly. Tim followed behind his mother, and then Teal'c, whom when it was his turn was unsure of this strange new "ritual". He stood back uncertan, infront of the first greeter.  
  
"It's okay Murray. They don't bite." Tim informed, Teal'c still uncertan accepted the offer of a hug from each greeter.  
  
"Are you wearing your hat inside Murray?" Mrs. Sanders asked him curiously noticing that it was still set firmly on his head.  
  
"Indeed." He replied.  
  
"Where are we sitting?" Tim asked his mother.  
  
"We'll sit down stairs for Sunday School, and move up in the balcany when the service starts." She informed as they made their way towards the first row of seats in the down stairs area.  
  
Teal'c and Tim followed from behind, one of the adult sunday school teachers had already begun preaching.  
  
"Please turn with me if you will to Proverbs, Chapter 28, Verse one through ten." The adult Sunday school teacher began as he looked into the large crowd of people. He pause momentarily from talking as he gave them a chance to look up the scripture.  
  
Teal'c went to the table of contents in the beginning of his bible to find where this book was since he was unfimiliar with the name, silently, when he found the page he turned there, and began reading, as the teacher talked.  
  
This is what the verses read: The wicked man flees though no one pursues, but the righteous are as bold as a lion.  
  
When a country is rebellious, it has many rulers, but a man of understanding and knowledge maintaines order  
  
A ruler who oppresses the poor is like a driving rain that leaves no crops  
  
Those who forsake the law praise the wicked , but those who keep the law resist them  
  
Evil men do not understand justice, but those who fear the Lord understand it fully  
  
Better a poor man whose walk is blameless, than a rich man whose ways are preverse  
  
He who keeps the law is a discerning son, but a companion of gluttons disgraces his father  
  
He who increases his wealth by exhorbitant interest ammasses it for another, who will be kind to the poor  
  
If anyone turns a deaf ear to the law, even his prayers are detestable  
  
He who leads the upright along an evil path will fall into his own trap  
  
But the blameless will receive a good inheritance.  
  
As the preacher stopped reading the last verse Teal'c looked up from his Bible which he held open in that spot. He listened to what the preacher said to explained the what the scriptures ment and stories related to them. Then sunday school ended and there was a brief intermission that would lead to the praise and worship part of the main service. 


	6. six

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the words to the song as ussual, or Teal'c. This story belongs to God..and his for God/Jesus/Lord which ever you prefur.

As the first session of the service ended there was a fifteen minute intermission before the next part, which was praise and worship, started. As the music began playing the congrigation rose for the occasion.  
  
"What are they doing?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Its called praise and worship. Its talked alot about in psalms. God likes us to praise him with our song and dance." He said as he began clapping his hands. Teal'c looked at Timothy with the raise of an eye brow, he had heard of praise and worship, however he was not about to dance as his friend had so nonchalantly put it.  
  
"You'll get used to it, in fact, if you have a change of heart , you might even join us once in a while. " Tim assured as he started jumping up and down to the pace of the song.  
  
Teal'c casualy looked at the screen in the front of the church which displayed the words to the songs being sang.  
  
I'M TRADING MY SORROWS, I'M TRADING MY SHAME,  
  
I'M LAYING THEM DOWN, FOR THE JOY OF THE LORD.  
  
I'M TRADING MY SICKNESS, I'M TRADING MY PAIN,  
  
I'M LAYING THEM DOWN, FOR THE JOY OF THE LORD.  
  
YES LORD, YES LORD, YES YES, LORD,  
  
YES LORD, YES LORD, YES YES, LORD,  
  
YES LORD, YES LORD, YES YES, LORD, AMEN  
  
I AM PRESSED BUT NOT CRUSHED, PERSECUTED NOT ABANDONED,  
  
STRUCK DOWN, BUT NOT DE - STROYED,  
  
I AM BLESSED BEYOND THE CURSE, FOR HIS PROMISE WILL ENDURE,  
  
THAT HIS JOY'S GONNA BE MY STRENGTH,  
  
THOUGH THE SORROW MAY LAST FOR THE NIGHT,  
  
HIS JOY COMES WITH THE MORNING  
  
When the first song ended , the praise and worship leader saying things that gave off some amens and praise the Lords , the music still playing he immediatly went into another fast song.  
  
You are God in heaven  
  
And here am I on earth  
  
So I'll let my words be few  
  
Jesus, I am so in love with you  
  
CHORUS  
  
And I'll stand in awe of You  
  
Yes, I'll stand in awe of You  
  
And I'll let my words be few  
  
Jesus, I am so in love with You  
  
VERSE 2  
  
The simplest of all love songs  
  
I want to bring to You  
  
So I'll let my words be few  
  
Jesus, I am so in love with you  
  
REPEAT CHORUS  
  
And then another....as the songs played Teal'c thought. Yes. Yes he had made in his heart his final desicion. He was going to accept Christ as his personal savior. The King of Kings and Lord of Lords. He wanted this man to live inside of him. Because now he knew, that throughout the fullness of his life, Jesus had been there for him. Watching over him. protecting him. Making sure that he would live to make this desicion. Hoping he would. He was going to now. As the last song played, he lifted his hand, slowly at first, and then the other.  
  
Light of the world You stepped down into darkness  
  
Even when he was first prime of apophis, serving a false god, the real God had been there with him.  
  
Opened my eyes let me see  
  
He was only now beginning to see all the greatness that God really was. He prayed that God would give him the ability to keep discovering all that the Lord had in store for him.  
  
Beauty that made this heart adore You  
  
"Why would such beauty love me? Even though you know all the wrong I have done."  
  
Hope of a life spent with into my heart. Live inside of me. I need you Lord and I want you to be my God."  
  
So, here I am to worship  
  
Here I am to bow down  
  
"Please come into my heart. I need you." He prayed, he wasn't sure if it was out loud or to himself. He didnt care. He found himself on his knees now. Unaware of who was watching or staring. He didnt care.Here I am to say that  
  
You're my God  
  
You're altogether lovely  
  
Altogether worthy  
  
"I am unworthy of your love Lord Jesus. I am unworthy of your forgivness. But dear God I need you, your love and truth."  
  
Altogether wonderful to me  
  
He felt a sudden peace as he prayed this last prayer. It was almost as if it was only him and God. Yes. This was why he was born. Born to serve. To accept. To love the one and only God. He took his hat off. Why he did this he wasnt sure. It was almost as if he was offering the gold embrem engraved in his head unto God. Asking for forgivness for such things. His life was now Gods. Every part of it. He wanted to be washed clean of his past. He would never again be enslaved to false Gods, but serve the one true God.  
  
"My life is in your hands Lord." He said.  
  
When he said these last words it was almost as if he could hear Jesus saying : WELCOME HOME MY CHILD. WELCOME HOME. I HAVE WAITED FOR THIS MOMENT.  
  
Take me make me All you want me to be thats all I'm asking that's all I'm asking............... 


End file.
